Raven of the Past and Present
by The Ever-Changing Alias
Summary: Just had an idea for a Fairy Tail FanFiction, so there's no real summary. Tittle will make sense later  I hope . LokexGray is NOT the pairing. I repeat, NOT! Loke and Grey are the OC's teammates.


_**Past**_

___A seventeen year old walked into the Fairy Tail guild for the third time that week. Nobody bother to talk to this mysterious figure today, but that was fine. The members knew that they would either get a new member or not. The ebony haired person had gotten permission to check out the guild before deciding to join or not. This was the last day before deciding. Looking around, it seemed nice. People were fighting, but it seemed so much like a family. After all, the mage-to-be used have a sister, before she died. Izumi Hōki had been a mage in the Blue Pegasus guild. Izumi loved her family, and vice versa, no matter how many times her and her younger sibling fought. The ebony haired person had made their decision._

_ "So, did you decide?" Makarov, the guild master asked._

_ "Yes, and I think I'm going to keep looking. Maybe join Blue Pegasus. My sister was a mage there before."_

_ Master Makarov nodded. "It's your decision. But you will be missed." At this, the figure smiled._

_ "Thank you for understanding." With that, the ebony haired seventeen year old left._

_**Present**_

An eighteen year old boy was lying on his back, his head hanging off the end of the wooden bench he was laying on. His slightly tanned hands brushed lightly against the floor. Suddenly, the boy sat upright, his dark spiky air falling into his eyes.

"Blood rush." The boy said with a groan.

"'Bout time, Rave. You were lying like that for five minutes." They boy's- Rave's- teammate, Grey, said. Rave had ebony hair like his teammate, but it was darker. His skin was also more tanned.

"Really? Didn't feel like it." Rave muttered, laying his forehead of the wooden table in front of him.

"It was. What's on your mind?" Rave and Grey's other teammate, Loke, asked, joining in the conversation as he sat down across from Rave and next to Grey.

"Nothing. And shouldn't you be with your girlfriends?" Rave asked, turning his head to the side so that his teammates could clearly understand him.

"Actually, they went out on jobs."

"All of them? What'd you tell them?" Grey asked Loke.

"Why do you think I told them to go do a job?"

"'Cause they wouldn't leave you alone for a second, Loke." Rave said, lifting his head up before adding, "Grey, stop stripping."

"Shit!"

Rave smirk and laid his forehead back down on the table.

"Yeah, okay. I told them to go do a job, but only two of them."

"What about the rest?" Grey asked, returning to the conversation fully clothed.

"I think they're out in town hanging out."

"So are we finally going to do a job?"

Grey and Loke looked over at Rave.

"What?" The ebony haired boy asked, raising his head again.

"It's not like our team never did jobs, Rave." Grey said, sounding confused.

"Yeah, but we never did one with the whole team; Loke was always with his girlfriends." At this, Loke smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, let's do a job then. The whole team." Loke said and Rave smiled lightly, before wincing and closing his eyes tightly, rubbing his forehead.

"Damn migraine…." The deep red eyed mage muttered under his breath. Rave stood up without opening his eyes and used his Teleportation Magic to teleport in front of the request board.

"Why'd you use you magic to go over here when you could've walked?" Grey asked as him and Loke joined Rave.

"I have a migraine. Light increases migraines. I just didn't feel like walking. Lots of reasons, Grey." Rave said, leaning against the edge of the request board with his eyes still closed.

"If you used up to much magic, you could eventually die you know." Loke told Rave. The ebony haired mage's shoulders tensed ever so slightly. _As if I didn't already know. _Rave thought. _This damn migraine is from lack of sleep; I just can't get it out of my head. _

"I know." Rave stated darkly. "Just pick a job and we'll go." He said in a slightly light tone.

Loke and Grey looked at each other, both wondering if their partner was okay, but didn't say anything out loud. Before picking a job, the door was kicking open.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled, causing Rave to wince.

"We're back!" Happy echoed in a slightly quieter voice. It didn't matter though, Rave's head was pounding. _This migraine is officially not just from lack of sleep, it's from Hell!_

Natsu was arguing with a guild member that had buck teeth, and some people were in the air soon after.

"Now now, Natsu. This isn't something-" Happy words were cut off and replaced with screaming as he was hit with a flying guild member.

"So Natsu's back, eh?" Grey asked as he started towards the giant fight Natsu was the center of.

"Grey, your clothes." Cana said at the same time Rave yelled, "Grey, I just told you to stop stripping and you go and strip again!" His migraine was already at its worse, no use holding back.

"Oh shit!" Grey yelled.

Rave raised his right hand up, palm facing the pink haired Dragon Slayer. Snapping his eyes open, the ebony haired boy watched as silver chains shot out of his palm and wrapped around Natsu's waist. Grabbing hold of the chain, Rave yanked and brought Natsu straight n front of him. The look on Natsu's face was priceless; he was so freaked out.

"I don't. Want. To. Hear. It." Rave stated in a dark voice, before flinging the chain to the right, sending Natsu crashing into a wall. With a sigh, Rave let his chains unwrapped themselves from around Natsu's waist and go back into his palm. Nobody stopped fighting to look, but Grey was laughing at Natsu's twitching form, which was deep into the wall. "If anyone needs me, I'm going to be getting drunk." With that, Rave walked over to the bar and sat down, asking Mirajane for a big mug full of sake as he did. Rave didn't have to wait long before Mirajane came back with the biggest mug she could find. After it was filled to the rim with sake, Rave started drinking.

"You're going to get a hangover," Cana said, who was sitting next to Rave. "And a big one at that."  
>"I don't care. That means I can stay at my apartment tomorrow." Rave paused in his drinking to say, before returning to his drink.<p>

Not to long later, the Master came in, stopping some guild members from using magic.

"Loke, you're retarded." Rave muttered to himself. He had only drunken half the mug, and wasn't drunk yet. "You're in a 'battle' and you flirt with the new girl. And Grey, don't fight in your boxers."

"…That's what makes you a Fairy Tail wizard!" Master Makarov finished up his speech that Rave had paid no attention to.

Rave sighed, returning to his conversation to no one as all the guild members cheered. "Why am I on a team with a flirt and a stripper?"


End file.
